An Accidental Kiss
by animeluvr555
Summary: An Adrinette short story. Marinette's class is putting on a play. With Marinette cast as the prince and Adrien as the princess. Everyday after school they practice their lines together. But they don't know that in the play they have to share a kiss! Will they really kiss or will they be able to fake it? I don't own the characters or the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette stood stock still, her eyes wide staring at the little slip of paper in her hand. She couldn't believe it. Why? Why did she end up with this? Why did the world have to do this to her?

"The prince?" She flopped down in her seat and plopped her head down on the table.

"It's not that bad," her friend Alya said as she sat down.

"What do you mean it's not that bad? It's horrible!" Marinette mumbled with her head still on the table.

"You could've gotten the role of the princess."

Marinette lifted her head off the table. "I just wanted a small role. Not a role as big as this! You know how clumsy I am. I'm gonna mess it up."

Alya patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

Marinette sighed and put her head back on the table. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Woah dude! You got the role of the princess! That's totally messed up." Marinette's head shot up like a speeding bullet. She saw that Nino had been talking.. to Adrien! _No way, no way, no way!_ she thought.

Adrien scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Ah yeah. I guess I'm the princess." He gave a weird little laugh.

"I wonder who got the prince role then?" asked Nino. So Adrien really did get the role of the princess! How unlucky could she be.

"How lucky can you get?" Marinette's turned towards Alya. "He's the princess, you're the prince! Think of this as a good thing. You'll get to practice your lines one on one."

Marinette thought about it. "Yeah, you're right! I'm gonna go ask him if he wants to practice our lines together after school."

"There you go girl!" Marinette's stood up and made her way down the stairs to Adrien, not realizing a weird smile was being plastered across her face. When she finally made it down the stairs she was looking at Adrien.

"Hey what's up Marinette?" asked Nino. She was staring at Adrien not able to formulate any words.

Adrian looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Um.. you ah.. and… ah… well… me.. um…" Nino and Adrien both looked at each other. From where Alya was sitting she sighed. Chloe and Sabrina walked up behind Marinette. Chloe grabbed the slip of paper from her hands.

"Let's see what role the klutz here got." Chloe looked at the paper and her eyes widened. Sabrina looked over Chloe's shoulder and her eyes widened as well.

"What? How did you get the role of the prince!" Chloe shouted. The entire class looked towards them. "How come you get to be the prince? Adrien is the princess so I should have the role of the prince!"

Marinette just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I'll just be taking this piece of paper then. You're just a klutz and mess it up. I'll be a great prince and I won't screw up the whole play."

"Hey give that paper back to Marinette," Alya said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Why should I? We all know she's gonna mess it up. She should just have a small role where she can't screw anything up for the rest of us." As Chloe said this she turned to Sabrina.

"Yeah. I agree with Chloe," said Sabrina. This infuriated Marinette.

"Chloe give it back." Chloe looked at Marinette.

"Look who's trying to be all tough."

"I'm serious Chloe. Give it back. I'm not gonna screw it up. But your bad attitude is gonna bring everyone to have a foul mood. You're the one that's gonna screw it up if you act like this." Chloe became frustrated. She ' _humphed_ ' gave the piece of paper back and left the room.

Marinette felt a pat on her shoulder. "Nice going Marinette." She smiled at Alya.

Behind them Adrien had a small smile on his face.

"Dude Marinette stood up to Chloe. That's awesome," said Nino standing next to Adrien.

"Yeah it is." Adrien continued to stare at Marinette. Marinette not knowing the soft look that Adrien was giving her.

After school Adrien was about to leave when Marinette appeared in front of her. "Hey Marinette."

"Um.. H-Hi."

"What do you need?"

"Well.. I was thinking.. maybe.. if you want to.. we could practice our lines with each other.. possibly." Marinette could feel herself shaking. She had done it. She had actually asked Adrien. She stood in silence waiting for this answer.

Adrien looked at Marinette. looking at him. He saw how expectant she looked.

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea." Marinette couldn't believe. He had said yes!

"Really? You really will?"

"Ah yeah."

"Woohoo!" Marinette said jumping in the air. She was so excited she ran over to Alya.

Adrien watched her go with wide eyes. She was really that excited? He couldn't help but start laughing at how excited she had been. He thought to himself that it was kinda cute.


	2. Chapter 2

I know a lot of you are probably wondering why I have Marinette as the prince and Adrien as the princess. And I'm not mad or anything I completely understand why you guys would wonder about that, so don't think that I'm writing this because I'm upset or anything. I just want you guys to know why I decided to do it. I thought that it would change things up a bit. Instead of the girl getting the girl role and the guy getting the guy role I thought it would be fun to do it the opposite. I'm not gonna write Adrien as having a wig or wearing makeup or anything like that. And they had to draw their roles out of a basket instead of auditioning for the roles, again, trying to change it up. I hope that you guys still like it regardless. Please let me know what you like or didn't like! Thanks! :)

Marinette was talking excitedly. "Alya! I did it! I really asked him. And you know what? He said he would! I'll be practicing my lines with Adrien after school!" She started jumping up and down.

"Way to go girl." Alya was proud of her friend. Marinette always becomes a dork in front of Adrien and can usually never get out two words. So she was happy Marinette was able to speak to him.

As Marinette was jumping around Alya saw Adrien walk out the door. "Um Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"It's after school right?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you be going to practice your lines with Adrien?"

"Oh you're right. Hey Adrien-" she started to say as she turned around, "Where'd he go?"

"Ah dork he just walked out of the building."

"Oh no! I better catch him!" She ran towards the door as fast as she could. When she got outside she saw Adrien was just getting into his car. "Adrien wait!" Sadly she wasn't fast enough and he was driven away before she could get his attention. Her shoulders drooped and she hung her head. Alya walked out behind her.

"Don't be sad Marinette. You'll get to practice with him tomorrow I'm sure."

"But I wanted to practice with him now."

"Well did you ask him if he could do it today?"

"Um.. no. I kinda forgot that part."

Alya sighed. "I should've known."

"I just got so excited he agreed that I ran over to tell you without asking him when. I'm such an idiot."

"Like I said it'll be fine. Just make sure to ask him tomorrow. And don't worry I'll be there to remind you."

"Thank you Alya," she said with her head still drooped.

"Come on let's go home." Alya started walking with Marinette dragging her feet behind her friend. They walked part of the way together and then went their separate ways.

When Marinette got home she went straight to her room, grabbed the script from her backpack and plopped down on her computer chair. Tikki flew out.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"I'm a ditz that's what's wrong."

"Oh Marinette. Don't say that. It'll all work out. You'll see." Marinette sighed. "Alya's right. Just be sure to ask him tomorrow. He already accepted to help you." Marinette looked up at Tikki.

"I guess you're right." She picked up and started to look through it.

"That's the spirit Marinette." Marinette began to skim through.

"Yeah I can do this!" Marinette was all pumped up and ready to go. What seemed like seconds later Marinette had a change of heart. "I can't do this!"

"Marinette."

"I'm gonna screw it up. I'm never gonna remember all these lines!"

"Just believe in yourself Marinette. I believe you can do it," Tikki patted her head as she said this.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do." Marinette nodded and went back to looking over the script. She spent all day going over the script eventually falling asleep on her desk.

The next day Marinette was in class. They were discussing stuff about the play. Marinette wasn't paying attention because she was looking over the script. She was determined not to screw anything up. To be the best prince that she could.

After school Marinette followed after Adrien intent on asking him if they could study their lines together today. But when she got close she froze.

"What are you doing? Go ask him," said Alya.

"My feet won't move."

"What do you mean? You already asked him yesterday? Why are you freezing now?"

"Because if he says yes today then we'll be alone. I don't know if I can handle it."

"Yes you can. Come on Mari just go do it." Marinette looked at Alya, gave a quick nod and went over to Adrien.

"H-Hey Adrien."  
"Hey Marinette."

"Do you have time to practice today?"

"Sure."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Where should we go?"

"We can go to my house! I have plenty of space."

"Ok. Let's go then."

"Alright!" Marinette had a little jump to her step. She turned towards Alya and gave her a thumbs up. Alya gave one in return.

When they made it to Marinette's house her parents stopped her.

"So this must be that Adrien boy you're always talking about," said her father.

"She doesn't stop talking about you," her mother added.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette's face grew red from embarrassment. Adrien scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Come on Adrien." She pushed past her parents and made it to her room.

"Go ahead and sit wherever."

"Thanks." Adrien sat on her computer chair looking around her room. He placed his backpack beside him and grabbed his script.

Marinette grabbed another chair and brought it in front of Adrien's. "So where should we start?"

"Probably at the beginning."

"Ok." Adrien began reading his first line. Marinette watched him admiring his face. She hadn't noticed that Adrien had finished.

"Uh Marinette. It's your turn."

"Oh right." She quickly glanced down and said her line. She secretly glanced at Adrien. _He was really here. They were really practicing in her room. Wait… they were alone. In her room!_ Once she realized that her voice stopped working.

"Are you alright Marinette?" How could she not have noticed. She was alone. In her room. With Adrien!


	3. Chapter 3

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Why was she getting worked up over this? She already knew that she was alone with him and it didn't bother her before. She looked at Adrien and saw that he was staring at her. This made the blush on her cheeks deepen.

"Marinette is everything ok?"

She looked away. "Uh yeah everything's fine." As she turned she noticed the pictures of Adrien still hanging up on her wall. She almost screamed out loud. _How did I forget about those! I forgot to take them down! If Adrien sees them he's gonna think I'm a weirdo!_

Adrien watched Marinette. He could tell that she was upset about something but didn't know what. He could see she was looking at something. Adrien decided to see if he could try and see what she was looking at. He looked up and saw that her wall was full of pictures of him. He covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or weird.

Marinette turned and saw that Adrien was looking at the posters. She let out a scream, jumped out of her chair and covered his eyes.

"Don't look!" She looked from the posters and back to Adrien. _What do I do? What do I do?_ She finally grabbed Adrien's arm and started pulling him out of her room. Leading him down the stairs she almost tripped. As she was about to fall Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up into his arms. They came face to face and stared at each other. Marinette felt as if her face was going to explode. They were way too close. Adrien felt himself tense up and his cheeks began to feel warm. Finally Marinette couldn't take it anymore. She pulled herself away.

"Don't move. I'll be right back," she said as she made her way back up the stairs. Adrien was left there stunned. They had been so close to each other. Adrien could still feel heat from where he had touched Marinette. The thought made Adrien feel warm inside and could feel a smile creep on his lips.

When Marinette reached her room she began to pull down all the pictures and posters she had of Adrien. _I can't believe I forgot about these! Adrien is gonna thinking I'm some sort of creep!_ When she had finished taking them all down she hide them in a drawer.

"Adrien you can come back in." She heard footsteps and Adrien opened the door. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." They both moved back to their chairs. There was an awkward silence. They sat that way for a few minutes until Marinette spoke.

"So where did we leave off?"

"You were about to say these lines." He pointed to where they had left off.

"Oh right." She took a deep breath. "O-Oh princess y-you are so beautiful. T-There's no one as b-beautiful as you." Marinette was nervous and stuttered. She read the line as if she were a robot. Adrien looked at her with both eyebrows raised.

"Marinette you ok? That was uh... an interesting read."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright. I guess we'll move on then." Adrien cleared his throat. "Oh your highness. You flatter me so." Marinette was shocked and a bit jealous. He said his lines so perfectly. He had some emotion behind it as if he really meant it. Like he really was the princess.

"Wow Adrien. You're really good."

"Thanks. It's really not that great." He laughed in embarrassment. "It's just part of my job."

"Wait. You read lines for your modeling job?"

"Sometimes. It doesn't happen a lot but occasionally. Like if I shoot a commercial or something."

"I see."

"Well it's your turn to read."

"Ok. 'It's not flattery my princess. I-I believe it to be so.'" Again Marinette read her lines like a robot.

"Um…"

"Sorry. I guess I really can't do this." Marinette's shoulders drooped.

"You don't have to be nervous Marinette. It's only me here."

"I know." _And you're the reason that I'm so nervous!_ "I just think of when we do the actual play in front of everyone and it makes me nervous. What if I screw up like everyone says I will."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. There are people who believe in you. I believe in you." Marinette was surprised. Had she just heard him right. He believed in her?

She looked him in the eyes. "You really believe in me?"

Adrien hadn't been lying when he said that but he only really just realized what he had said. "Yeah I do." Marinette's face lit up. Adrien smiled when he saw that. "Are you ready to continue?" She shook her head, face full of confidence and they continued reading lines.

When they had gotten halfway through the script they decided it was a good time to stop.

"I should probably get home now."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me with the lines today."

"No problem," he said as he put the script back in his bag. He swung it over his shoulder. "Well see you at school tomorrow Marinette."

"Bye Adrien." She watched him leave and collapsed on her chair. She let out a breath. Tikki flew out of her hiding spot.

"You did really good Marinette."

"Thanks Tikki. I'm just glad I didn't cause too much trouble for Adrien. I need to practice my lines more so I don't sound like a robot."

"Towards the end there you didn't really sound like a robot." Marinette smiled. She began looking through the script. She was flipping the pages and only skimming until she saw some words that stopped her.

She bought the script to her face. _This can't be right! No way this is real!_ She hadn't noticed it before but now that she did it sent her heart racing.

"What is it Marinette?" asked Tikki.

"The final scene in the play."

"What about it?"

"Look," Marinette said holding the script out so Tikki could see. In bold letters near the bottom of the page it read: **Prince and Princess share a kiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you know about this?" Marinette said as she shoved the script in Alya's face.  
"Yes I did."  
"Why didn't you tell me? If I really have to do this…" her voice trailed off.  
"Because it makes for a good story." Alya giggled. "And I wanted to see your face when you finally saw it."  
"Alya!"  
"Don't worry Marinette. You don't really have to kiss him if you don't want to."  
"Really?"  
"No. But knowing you I'd think you'd want to kiss him."  
"How did you know this was gonna happen?"  
"I didn't. Honestly I didn't know who was gonna get the part. I just helped write the script and it was added. It helps the story, you know. But I'm so glad that things ended up this way."  
"Alya stop making fun of me. This is horrible."  
"You'll be fine. Like I said you don't have to kiss him. You can always fake it." Marinette sighed. I guess she's right, but still. Why does this have to happen to me? She heard the door open and saw Adrien walk into the  
classroom. He saw Marinette and waved. Marinette waved back.  
"Are we still gonna practice after school today Marinette?"  
"S-Sure."  
"Cool." He moved to his desk and sat. The teacher walked in and began class. Marinette wasn't paying attention. Her mind was on the script and the kiss that her and Adrien would have to share.  
After school Adrien got a call from his father. When he hung up he headed for the door.  
"Adrien!" He heard Marinette call him from behind. "Are you ready to go practice our lines?" He saw the smile on her face. It made him sad because he wouldn't be able to today.  
"Sorry Marinette. I got a call from my father. I won't be able to today."  
"Oh, alright. Tomorrow then."  
"Yeah. Tomorrow. See ya." He turned away and headed for the limo waiting for him. Marinette watched him go with a sad look on her face. She sighed and too headed home.  
Nathalie met Adrien at the door. "Follow me. Your father is in his office." So Adrien followed her to his dad's office.  
"Sit," said his father with a commanding voice. Adrien sat on a chair in front of the desk. "That's all Nathalie." She shut the door as she left. Adrien's father looked at him sternly.  
"Yes father?"  
"Where were you yesterday?"  
"I was at a friends house practicing-"  
"You are to come straight home after school," his father said cutting off.  
"I know."  
"Then why did you disobey this rule."  
"It was for school."  
His father scoffed. "This is why I didn't want you going to a public school in the first place."  
Adrien got out of his chair and walked to the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Out." And he slammed the door behind him.  
Marinette was sitting at her desk sighing for the umpteenth time. Her phone began ringing. She picked it up and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"  
"Hey Marinette. How's practice going?"  
"It's not."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Adrien had to cancel. His dad called him after school."  
"Oh that sucks. I'm sorry Marinette."  
"Oh well. We can still practice tomorrow I guess. At least that's what Adrien said."  
"There you go. Don't be sad. There's still plenty of time to practice together before the play."  
Marinette sighed… again. "Yeah I guess you're right." She heard a knock on the door. "Hey I'll talk to you later. Someone's here."  
"Alright Marinette. See ya tomorrow." Marinette hung up the phone and made her way to the door. When she opened it she saw someone she wasn't expecting. "Adrien!"


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette stood in the doorway with her mouth open. "Adrien? What are you doing here?"

"Do you still wanna practice?"

"But I thought you had to go home? Didn't your dad call?"

"Yeah," he said scratching his head,"But I uh… figured that practicing was more... important."

"Really?" Marinette was shocked. Did he really wanna practice that much? Did he like the idea of doing a play? Or was it something else? "Well then come in."

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh there at a pastry competition."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Did you want something to eat?"

"Sure." She moved to the kitchen and began grabbing some muffins. Adrien watched her and thought about how cute she was. As Adrien was lost in his thoughts a plate was shoved in his face.

"Here Adrien. Are these okay?"

He grabbed the plate from her hands. "Yeah. This is fine." On the plate were 3 mini muffins each a different flavor.

"Come on," Marinette said as she began walking to her room. Adrien followed. When they entered her room they both sat on their respective chairs. Marinette opened her script to the page with the kiss. She wanted to ask Adrien what he thought, but she was a little nervous.

Adrien looked at Marinette and saw that she was staring intently at a certain page. From where he was sitting he couldn't tell exactly what page it was. He grabbed one of the muffins and shoved it in his mouth. It was pretty delicious. Although that would make sense he was in a bakery.

"Hey Adrien?"

"Hmm?" he said with his mouth full.

She took a deep breath. "I don't know if you saw or not but on the last page… it says that the prince and princess are suppose to kiss." Adrien began to choke on his food. "A-Adrien! Are you ok?" She stood up and began to pay his back. _A kiss? They were suppose to kiss?! Nino never said anything about that?_ he thought. He quickly grabbed the script and flipped to the last page.

"Nino."

"What?"

"Ah nothing." _Dammit Nino. Why?_

"Um I just wanted to let you know about it and ask you what you think?"

"It's just like Nino to write something like this."

"Nino wrote the script?"

"Yeah." Adrien sighed. "Hang on a second." He got up and walked out the door. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Nino's number.

"Yo Adrien. What's up?"

"Why did you add a kiss to the play?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is there a kiss?"

"It brings the story together. It is a love story. How else are we supposed to see the prince and princess show their love for each other."

Adrien sighed. "I guess you have a point."

"Besides you get to kiss Marinette."

"W-What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on Adrien. I know you like her. I see the way you look and act around her."

"I-I.."

"You don't have to hide it from me." Adrien didn't know what to say. It was true that he liked Marinette but for Nino to know.

"A-Anyway I've got work to do. Bye." He hung up his phone as quickly as he could. He took a deep breath. Now he was all nervous thanks to Nino. He needed to calm down before he faced Marinette again. He heard a knock behind him.

"Adrien are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He opened the door and came face to face with Marinette. Her beautiful sapphire colored eyes were staring into his emerald ones. He got embarrassed so he had to look away. Marinette did the same.

"L-Let's get back to work." Marinette let Adrien in first and closed the door. They began reading their lines. A few hours later they had finished.

"You did a lot better this time Marinette. You put a little more emotion into the lines."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks Adrien!" They smiled at each other.

"Well I should probably get going now." Marinette started to fidget. Adrien noticed and said,"What's wrong Marinette?"

"Well…" _Come on Marinette. Just ask him. No chickening out._ Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I was just thinking that maybe… if you wanted… we don't have to pretend to you know, kiss…" She took a breath. "It might just be easier if we you know, actually k-kissed." Marinette could feel her entire face burning and turning red. She was afraid to look up and face Adrien. They sat there in silence so Marinette decided to finally look.

She saw that Adrien's face was as red as hers. _Oh no! What did I say?!_ "I-I'm sorry Adrien. J-Just forget that I said anything."

"Ah… I-It might just be better i-if we just p-pretend." Adrien was so flustered that was all he could manage to say.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." _What were you thinking Marinette?_

"S-See ya Marinette." Adrien ran out of her room as fast as he could. Marinette slumped in her chair covering her face with her hands.

"W-What was I thinking?"

Adrien ran out of the shop and slammed the door behind him. He slumped down onto the sidewalk. He brought one knee up to his chest and rested one of his arms across it. He pushed his hair back with his other hand and tried to calm his racing heart.


	6. Chapter 6

When Marinette woke up the next morning she lazed about, not wanting to get up. It was Saturday so she didn't have school and she didn't have anywhere she really needed to go.  
She was too busy thinking about yesterday. When she told Adrien that they could actually kiss instead of pretend. Just thinking about it got her heart racing. Under her covers it made her too warm. She kicked them off and sat on the edge of her bed.  
She trudged over to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she could see how flushed her cheeks were. She sighed and hopped in the shower. The cool water felt nice against her warm cheeks. When she had finished she went downstairs to see her mother  
waiting.

"Good morning Marinette."  
"Morning mom."  
"Could you run a few errands for me today?"  
"Sure." She grabbed the list from her mother and went on her way. Her mind was on Adrien so she hadn't really registered what she was doing. She began wandering around aimlessly. She bumped shoulders with someone which knocked her out of her wandering  
thoughts. "I'm sorry." The other person just nodded and continued walking. What am I doing? I need to focus. She was able to make it through almost all of the list without her mind wandering. She was about to do the last errand when she heard someone  
talking.  
"Nino stop. It's not like that." Marinette gasped. It was Adrien talking. Oh no, oh no, oh no! She looked around and hid in an alley. She heard the footsteps approaching. Please don't see me, please don't see me! She held her breath as Nino and Adrien  
walked past her. She let out her breath and peeked around the corner, making sure they were gone. She saw them take a left and they were out of sight.  
"That was close." She walked off intent on finishing as fast as she could and going home. When she had finally finished the sun was sinking, turning the sky a reddish-orange color. She stopped to admire the view of Paris in the sunlight.  
She walked in the door carrying a few bags. "Mom I'm back."  
"Hello Marinette."  
"Oh hey dad. Where's mom?"  
"She's in the kitchen. Are those the bags she needs? I'll take them for you."  
"Thanks dad." She handed over the bags and started upstairs.  
"Aren't you gonna eat?"  
"I stopped at a cafe on my way home."  
"Alright."  
"Night dad," she said continuing up the stairs. That night she crawled into bed and snuggled up in her blanket. She sighed to herself, knowing that come Monday she would have to see Adrien face to face.  
Monday after school Marinette was preparing herself for talking to Adrien. They hadn't spoken to each other at all that day. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself. Alya patted her on the back.  
"It'll be fine Marinette. You'll work things out."  
"I hope so."  
"Besides you two are good friends. It'll take more than this to break that." Marinette had told Alya all about what had happened and she was being supportive like always. Even though when she first heard about it she laughed so hard that she had tears  
running down her face.  
"You're right."  
Alya mumbled,"Although you someone wants to take this relationship to more than just friends."  
"What did you say?"  
"Ah nothing, nothing at all,"Alya said wavering her hands around. Oh man. She almost heard. I can't believe I said that out loud.  
"Alright see you later Alya." Marinette left the classroom and was looking for Adrien. She saw him standing by the doorway. "Adrien!"  
He turned towards her. "Hey Marinette." She walked over, and could feel her face burning. Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it.  
"Adrien. We…" she trailed off.  
"Yes?"  
"We need to talk." He nodded his head. "Let's go to the library then."  
"Alright." So they made their way to the library. Marinette took some deep breaths. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she hoped that things wouldn't be so weird between them anymore. They chose a table at the back of the library to have some  
privacy.  
"So what did you want to say?" asked Adrien.  
"It's about what I said on Friday."  
"Ah."  
"You were right. We can just pretend so please just forget what I said."  
"Ok…"  
"Good. So can we practice some more?"  
Adrien smiled. "Yeah. Let's go." Marinette smiled back at him and they made their way to her house to practice. Most of the awkward between them was gone.  
They practiced everyday after school for three weeks. Marinette became better and better at putting emotion into her character. She was able to memorize her lines. When she had trouble Adrien would help her and give her advice. They both enjoyed the time  
they spent together.  
As the time for the play drew near Marinette became more and more anxious. Adrien told her not to worry, that she had improved a lot. She would be fine, according to him. Then finally the day of the play arrived.  
Marinette walked into class, seeing that everyone was excited for the play. She walked over to Alya.  
"Hey Marinette. How was all that alone time with Adrien," she said nudging Marinette. Marinette just nodded. "Hey don't be so nervous. You'll be fine." Again Marinette nodded. The teacher walked in and had a few things to say before the play.  
The class had moved to the auditorium getting everything ready. Marinette was getting her costume, along with a few other classmates.  
Everything was ready and it was almost time to start. Marinette stood on the side watching as people filed in. She took some deep breaths to prepare herself. Alya walked up.  
"You ready Marinette?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're not nervous?"  
"No I'm fine. I worked hard with Adrien. I'm. it gonna screw up."  
"Way to go Marinette. Stay positive."  
"Thanks Alya."  
"Well you're up Marinette. Good luck."  
"Thanks." And she stepped out into the stage.  
Everything was going well. They hadn't had any problems. Marinette was excited. She hadn't messed up and she was having a lot of fun. It was about time for the final scene which Marinette was starting to get really nervous about. Oh no! It's almost time  
for mine and Adrien's k-kiss! Here we go Marinette. Don't screw up, don't screw up!  
"Oh princess! I'm so glad that you are unharmed."  
"Thank you my prince. You saved me." Marinette walked towards her 'princess' Adrien. Deep breaths, Marinette deep breaths.  
"My lady if you wouldn't mind. May I…" she trailed off. This was so embarrassing! She looked at Adrien and he nodded. "May I kiss you?"  
"Oh your highness!"  
"I love you princess. Please may I kiss you."  
"Of course." This was it. Everyone on stage was preparing for it. Alya and Nino especially. Would they really kiss? Or just pretend. The whole audience waited in anticipation.  
Marinette was so nervous she wasn't watching where she was stepping and tripped over one of the props. She lurched forward. Adrien tried to catch her but it was hard to in his costume. Marinette fell into him and they both began to tumble. She closed  
her eyes. Oh no! I messed up!  
She felt something warm and soft on her lips. She opened her eyes was was staring at the emerald eyes of Adrien. She had fallen on top of Adrien and.. their lips were touching! She was really kissing Adrien!  
The whole audience cheered. Nino and Alya high-fived. Marinette moved away from Adrien her face turning as red as a tomato. Adrien's face was also turning red. The curtains closed ending the play. Marinette scrambled off of Adrien holding her hands to  
her cheeks. Adrien sat up holding a hand over his mouth.  
Alya walked over to Marinette. "That was awesome! It was a totally awesome ending." Marinette didn't respond. How could she? Her mind was too focused on her lips and how warm they were.  
"Dude. Nice." Nino sat down next to Adrien. "So? How was it?" Adrien tried to say something but he couldn't form any words. Nino laughed. "Dude I can already tell you enjoyed it. And it helps that I know you like Marinette. Why don't you just tell her?"  
Adrien said nothing. Only turned his face slightly so he could see Marinette. He was disappointed he couldn't see her face, but he figured it had to be just as red as his. He remembered how warm it had been. He'd never felt anything like it. He smiled  
to himself thinking about how cute Marinette was.  
"Come on Marinette. This is the first step to you two having a relationship."  
"W-What?"  
"Come on girl it was bound to happen eventually."  
"But.." She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Adrien standing behind her.  
"Hey Marinette. I know that kiss was an accident but…" He paused to gain his composure again. "You know I don't mind.. since it was… you." Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. Did he just say he enjoyed kissing her?! Marinette didn't know what to say.  
Her mouth opened and closed not knowing what to say. She felt happy and excited.  
"I… I like you Marinette." She looked in his eyes and could tell that he wasn't lying. She smiled. He held out his hand. "You like me too, don't you?" Marinette didn't need to think about her answer.  
She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Yes."


End file.
